


A Matter of Time

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study on the perils of Immortality</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вопрос времени](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549966) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



It had never really mattered before, and he had forgotten.

He had been sulking, heart battered and pride sore in the face of her rejection, so determined to not go crawling back to her, to not hand her his heart on a platter again, that it simply hadn't occurred to him. When his need to see her had finally outstripped his pride, it was too late.

His fingers traced the lines of her name cut into the granite slab, heart breaking anew. How could he have let himself forget how quickly mortals aged? It had only been a hundred years.


End file.
